


Gyújts lángra! | Mosolyogj!

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Ha az Ördöggel szeretkezel, számíts valami földöntúli élményre.* A címet William Blake: Az esti csillaghoz című verse inspirálta.





	Gyújts lángra! | Mosolyogj!

**Gyújts lángra! | Mosolyogj!**

 

Születésnap. Nyáréjszaka. Az égen rózsaszínbe fulladó csillagok. A szél, az frissít. A bor ízében ott a gyümölcs. Chloe könnyű a bortól, az álmosságtól, Lucifertől. Nehéz a tortától. Kinyújtja a lábát. A gyertyák fénye nagyvonalú, elfedik a hibákat, ünneplik a szépet.

– Köszönöm, hogy itt tarthattuk a születésnapomat. A legtöbb kollégám még sosem járt ilyen helyen, max helyszínelni, akkor meg nincs minőségi alkohol – mondja halkan Chloe. – Lindának már megköszöntem a szervezést.

– Gondoltam, tegyük hivatalossá, hogy ezt a jeles alkalmat a Luxban ünnepeljük. Vagy néhány emelettel feljebb – kuncog Lucifer. – Igaz, hogy most egy darabig a drogdílerek vágyait kell hallgatnom, hogy kiszolgáljanak droggal.

Chloe felvonja a szemöldökét. A mosolya akaratlan.

– Szerintem sorba állnak, hogy tőlük vegyél – jegyzi meg, aztán felemeli a kezét. – Nem akarom tudni inkább.

Lucifer csak nevet. Az ujjuk összeér. Chloe borzong.

Az asztalka túloldalán Lucifer megemeli az üveget. Chloe bólint.

Lucifer tölt, Chloe felnyög. A tűsarkú börtön a lábának. Már bánja, hogy kiöltözött erre az átkozott szülinapi bulira. Jöhetett volna farmerben és edzőcipőben is, nem? Végül is az ünnepeltnek mindent szabad, ugye?

A lábujjai nem mozognak, csak zsibbadnak.

– Mi a baj, nyomozó?

Nem javítja ki, nem kéri, hogy hívja őt a nevén. A régi szokásokat nehezen írják át az újak.

Chloe a bűnös cipőre mutat, és megmozgatja a bokáját, de ez kevés.

Lucifer szótlan. Letérdel elé. Az ölébe veszi a lábfejét. Chloe sarka Lucifer combjába nyomódik, de Lucifer meg sem rezzen.

– Szabad? – kérdezi.

A szavak kevesek. Chloe bólint.

Lucifer tenyere alatt szétnyílnak a csatok. Eltűnik a zsibbadás.

Chloe felnyög. Felmelegszik a bőre, felmelegszik a világ. Forró az asztallap is, amibe kapaszkodik. Csípnek a kifakadt vízhólyagok. Chloe összerándul. Lucifer helyére beférkőzik a hideg.

– Folytasd, kérlek! – suttogja Chloe.

Lucifer szótlanul masszírozza a vádliját. Puhán, aztán élesen fáj, de Chloe már felkészült, átlélegzi a fájdalmat, és Lucifer tekintetében büszkeség ül.

Az ördög térdel előtte, és őt imádja.

Nem győzheti le azt, térdeltetheti szolgaként azt, aki lázadt. Aki nem tisztel se égi, se földi hatalmat, parancsot.

Nehéz mozdulni, nehéz kérni, ha a testén az ördög játszik.

– Lucifer – sóhajtja, és rebeg benne a vágy.

– Igen? – Lucifer vigyora a diadal. A győzelem.

Már nem biztos, hogy az vesztes, aki térdel.

A ráismerés parázs, vagy a térdhajlatában Lucifer keze az.

Chloe adni akar. Imádni.

 

Térdre zuhan Lucifer előtt, felemeli a kezét. Lucifer belebújik az érintésbe. A borostája karcol.

– Válts alakot, kérlek – súgja Lucifer nyakának. A fogával összecsippenti a bőrt. Lucifer halkan nyög.

Chloe kiengedi összeszorított öklét, ahogy átcsap rajta a vágy.

Lucifer tétovázik.

– Kérlek. – Suttogás. Könyörgés _. Ima._

Lucifer csókja szilárd tűz, illata a láng, a korom, a füst. A légcsöve összeszorul. Ég.

Látványra ismerős, tapintásra ismeretlen Lucifer ördögarca. A megégettek, megnyúzottak sebeit viseli. A büntetést.

Könnyek a szemzugban sósabbak, mint máskor.

A bőr kemény, rücskös, durva Lucifer füle mögött, fölött.

Pici szarvak.

A csókja rajtuk gyengéd, és Lucifer csendes, és Chloe már azt hiszi, hogy nem jó, hogy kevés, de nem hagyja abba. Ő nem fontos. Ő most a simogatások, a puszik mögött marad.

Lucifer a gerincét rajzolja meg jobb tenyérrel, rebbenő ujjbeggyel, és ő az ördögi balt csókolja. Áhítattal.

Odafent tombol az ég. A villámok között Lucifer bőre nyers, és ég. A mennydörgés ellen véd a sóhaj, a nyögés.

A sajátja is.

A szájába harap. Csendet parancsol magára, de nem lehet hangtalan. Lucifer mindenhol ott van. Körülötte, mellette, és benne úgy, mint még soha.

Sikít. Könyörög. Nyög.

Zuhan. Ilyen a kárhozat, nem üstök a pokolban. Szédül. Nem a teraszon van, hanem erdőben, ligetben, az égben, a semmiben, aztán ráismer a rózsaszín égre, a kivilágított városra. Mégis a teraszon van.

Végtelen falaknak veti a hátát. Hamu hull rá, majd ezüst fény bántja a szemét. Mindenhol figyelik. Lesik.

Chloe hunyorog. Megint a teraszon van. Lucifer a vállába mélyeszti a fogát, és ő hiába keres fogást az ördögön.

Felkiált.

A következő harapás bocsánatkérő. Finom.

A körme megtalálja a helyét Lucifer bőrén, és egyszerre nincs valóság, csak a tűz, csak a bűnbeesés, csak Lucifer őbenne. Vele.

A teste Lucifer fohásza.

 

A hajnal álmos. Autók húznak el alattuk. Chloe feje lüktet, a füle zúg. Nem ivott annyit, hogy másnapos legyen. Vagy már túl öreg hozzá.

Nyel egyet. A gyomrában hamu keveredik parázzsal. A sötét felhővel és fénnyel.

Lucifer a hasán fekszik mellette.

Chloe közelebb bújik, mire a rosszullét is csökken.

– Úgy látszik, mégsem vagy minden hatalmamra immunis – dünnyögi Lucifer, és megsimogatja a vállát. Még érzékeny ott a hús, de Chloe nem húzódik el. – Merem állítani, hogy véletlenül, mert én aztán nem terveztem, de éjjel tettünk egy kis körutazást.

– Hmm?

Luicfer nevetése a hátát simogatja.

– Menny, pokol, meg a földi sík, illetve kiruccantunk az édenkertbe.

Chloe elvigyorodik, aztán ásít egyet. Lucifernek nyomja a hátát, a combját. Véletlenül. Lucifer felnyög, megremeg mögötte.

– Aludj, Chloe! – súgja a fülébe.

Chloe álmában nincsen menny vagy pokol, de az ördög az igen.


End file.
